Saving the Savior
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in "Smash the Mirror" Part 1. When Emma decides to isolate herself to protect everyone from her magic, Elsa knows exactly how Emma feels. Can she convince the Savior not to give up on the people who love her? One-shot.


**Author's Note: **To get ready for 4B, I've been watching 4A again, and when I saw "Smash the Mirror," I started to think that Elsa should've gone after Emma, rather than Hook. From that, this resulted. I love that Elsa understands Emma so well. I wish she'd stayed in Storybrooke a bit longer!

Elsa walked through the woods, relieved when she caught sight of Emma's yellow driving machine. She remembered her friend referring to it as a "bug." Why anyone would want to own something called that was beyond her. She couldn't help feeling grateful they'd never had vehicles like this in Arendelle.

"Go away!" Emma had emerged from her car when she saw Elsa approaching. "I already hurt Henry; I don't want to hurt you too."

"Relax, Emma. You can't hurt me. I have powers, too, remember?" Elsa got into the car, sitting on the passenger's side.

With a sigh, Emma sat back down. "Did my family send you out here?"

Elsa shook her head. "They don't even know I'm here. I came because I know _exactly _ what you're going through."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't think you know what it's like to hurt your own child."

"Maybe not," Elsa said. "But I did hurt my sister. She almost died."

Suddenly, Emma realized that Elsa was right. Elsa was the one person in Storybrooke who could actually understand her. "So you understand why I can't be around any of them, right?"

"I know why you think that, but I also know that's not true," Elsa said, reaching out to take Emma's hand.

Emma instinctively pulled away before remembering that Elsa was safe. "At least out here, I can't hurt anyone."

"I thought that, too. My powers came out when I didn't want them to, right in front of everyone. So I ran. I thought I was doing everyone a favor, but I wasn't. I was happy to be alone for a while, but it wasn't really the life I wanted. I had no one to share it with."

"Is this the part where you tell me that if I go back to my family, everything's going to be OK?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"No," Elsa said emphatically. "Anna risked her life to save mine. She helped me when I thought no one could. I guess this is my way of paying it forward." Elsa smiled. That was a phrase Anna would've used.

"That's really nice, but how does it help me?" Emma asked.

"Isolating yourself isn't the answer, Emma. Trying to fight who you are only makes things worse. Look, whatever Ingrid's plan is, it involves the two of us. If we don't want her to win, we have to fight her. And for that, we need magic. I don't think either of us can defeat her alone, but together, we might just have a chance."

Emma smiled, thinking of the times she and Regina had teamed up to save the day. "But what if I end up hurting someone again? Someone that I care about?"

"Your magic only got out of control because you were upset. Once you learn to relax, you'll feel a lot better."

Talking to Elsa, Emma felt freer than she had in days. Somehow, she'd had the opposite effect that the Snow Queen had. "Are you sure everything will be OK if I go back now?"

"That's up to you, Emma. But I know a few people who'd be really glad to see you. I'm not saying your family's perfect, but they love you. Just like Anna loved me. _Loves_ me," she corrected.

Suddenly, Emma remembered that Elsa was still trying to find her sister. She imagined what it would be like to not know where Henry was. She would do anything to make sure that he was safe. More than once, she'd done just that, standing up to both Pan and Zelena. Emma knew she'd do it again in a heartbeat. That must have been how Anna felt about her sister. "Well, I guess, with the Snow Queen still out there, Storybrooke is in need of a Savior."

Elsa smiled. "Indeed. Do you know where we could find one?"

"Right here," Emma said, getting out of her car once again.

"Good," Elsa said, getting out on her side. "Let's go back home so we can figure out a plan to get rid of Ingrid once and for all."

Emma walked around the car, hugging her friend. "And then, once we've done that, we'll work on finding your sister and getting you two back to Arendelle."

"One step at a time, Emma. We still have to defeat Ingrid, and we have no idea how to go about that. What makes you so sure we can succeed?"

"Because you and I are on the same side," Emma replied. "We're fighting for the people we love. How can we lose?"

Even though Elsa had only been around Emma's family for a very short time, she began to understand a few things about them. They were all heroes. And, just like Anna, these heroes never gave up.

**The End**


End file.
